<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Tie by Chevrolet_Charm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768499">That Tie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm'>Chevrolet_Charm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM Scene, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Tie (Supernatural), Daydreaming, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluffyfest, Light BDSM, Scents &amp; Smells, Smutty, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader has a vivid daydream and Cas catches the end of it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it! </p><p>Feel free to join the discord server! </p><p> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was casually chatting with Sam and Dean about whatever it is that you are hunting. Next to them he looks short, but he's really six feet tall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel safe when he hugs you because he towers over you in a good way. His well fitted outfit doesn't hurt, and shows him off quite nicely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially the tie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That damned tie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It would be your undoing or your rebirth. It was a dark, navy blue, and was more often than not knotted around an angel's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, it’s loose, just an accessory. But today it’s clinched up tight, making you think about things that it could be used for.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The softness of the silk, in contrast with the harshness of the knots, you wonder how it would feel, perhaps around your wrists or ankles. And how you might be teased endlessly for an eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This leads to a train of thought about the angel who was wearing said tie. Tall, lithe and built like a runner, but impossibly stronger and more powerful. Thick powerful thighs to spread yours, a narrow waist easy to sit atop. Long dexterous fingers, teasing that one spot, brings you close but pulls you back. The oh so sweet smell of the musk he gives off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel is said angel. Goofy yet serious, and very attractive in his own way..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tie, though, just brings together the whole outfit. From the shiny toes of his dress shoes to the bed hair you want to muss up just a little bit more. Or maybe drag your fingers through while he attacks you with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, when he is nervous, he plays with the tie, loosening and tightening it around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny actions that most people would pass off turn you on, when you get on the thought of tying him up. But what would you do then?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tease him with your tongue until he just can't take it, and uses his grace as a rope to take control? Or just let him put those pillowy, plush lips to good use, letting him taste, and eat his fill of you, while waiting for his turn? Or better yet, have him break out and take you as rough as he liked, with you just being able to take what he gives?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some days he doesn't wear it at all. Those are the days that give you your darkest desires.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Having him naked at your feet, one of the Lord's angels. Or him on hands and knees and ripped up from a flogger or perhaps a whip. Or red skin from too tight rope, tears leaking out of his eyes as he struggles to listen to you, to maintain control.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some of these desires are things you want to happen to you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Him forcing you to wear an anal plug or perhaps a vibrator while on a case. Or gagging you as he goes down on you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Having someone screw you while he watches, then him sliding in right after they finish.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Being forced to kneel, and wear his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time you would just want to be held, and treated like a diamond.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Made love to sweetly then to be cuddled to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When you come home from hunts some days, you would want him to take the reins and sweep you away from the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tie you up with the tie, or tease you with it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Other days you would just want to cuddle and watch movies to help him catch up on pop culture.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The thing you would want most thought is to be his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then you would be able to see his wings, and his true form.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would let you preen them, and oil them down, then give him a massage to loosen up his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would carry you everywhere, and would pamper you to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You would never force these feelings on him, because you know he doesn't feel the same way, or want the same things you do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Cas*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You are so strong. So beautiful, inside and out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You are purer than the angels.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But you seem to have a hidden side that he has only seen in a few of the humans he interacted with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This something is dark and deep, something that shouldn't be shown in the daylight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sees it when he orders you around on hunts, or asks you for something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It also shows up when he plays with his tie or his cufflinks</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks you would look great, spread out on his bed, begging for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Or under him as he loves you oh so gently in ways only an angel can.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You might submit and fall gracefully, unlike he did.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Someday, he would like to fall over that chasm with you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would like to submit to your presence, your ethereal grace.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to show you his wings. To cocoon you in them, and let you comb through them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You smell like nobody else he knows, and he gets a nose full every time you all are watching a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders what it would be like to fall into bed, to snuggle up to that scent, every night.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to explore your every curve, and plane. To learn your scars by heart and make constellations out of your freckles and birthmarks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to carry you around the bunker like a koala. To feel your thighs around his waist, arms around his neck face buried in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cas wants to know what you look like just after you wake up, before you’ve had your coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to know what your favorite song is, and why when you do laundry you dance to a beat no one can hear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to wake up and make you breakfast and see the dog you adopted curled up to your side to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to see you in your sweatpants, and in your FBI suit, and know he is the only one who knows what underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thought is broken up when a vivid image of you kneeling at his feet, gagged and tied up with his tie, pops his head. He looks over and you are blushing so heavily, and your chest is heaving, so he knows the thought must be yours.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/n), highly inappropriate thoughts for research!" Cas says flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You startle and run out of the room. Sam and Dean look at Cas, confused. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>